Summer Nights
by senshixdoukeshi
Summary: Summer brings the gypsies to the Winner Estates. Two very special gypsies. Yaoi, very , very ,very AU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!


Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to my parents so if you want to sue someone sue them.

Summer Nights

The quiet of the dark Winner Estate was broken by the muffled sounds of leather soles against stone. A dark hooded head peeked over the top of the wall surrounding the immediate grounds. After assuring himself that there were no guards around, the black cloaked figure climbed on top of the wide wall and reached down to help the next person up. The second figure was slightly smaller and hidden in a cloak of dark blue. The two jumped from the wall at the same time and landed with practiced ease on the ground below. The second figure's hood drooped down to reveal a lock of pale golden hair in the bright moonlight. After readjusting the hood, the two figures stole into the woods bordering the large estate. 

The warm summer nights often drew the gypsies inland toward the Winner Estates. Many people feared and distrusted the gypsies, thinking them nothing more then thieves and con artists. One of the few places these performers found refuge was on Master Winner's private Estates. They were granted protection and free run of the wooded areas surrounding the manor if they kept a low profile. This suited the traveling bands just fine; the town's people would not let them perform in town so they had no reason to let their presence be known. 

Just because Master Winner allowed the gypsies to stay on his land did not mean it was all right for his children to consort with the performers. Most of his children abided by this rule, namely his older 29 daughters. However, his youngest two...were another story. As they ran past the area the guards patrolled the two figures stopped to catch their breath. Laughter emitted from the two shaking cloaks, one deep rich and husky the other light and bell-like. The blue hood fell down to reveal a pale blonde haired, blue eyed boy of 16. The black hood fell down to reveal shining violet eyes and a mass of sun-kissed chestnut hair belonging to another 16 year-old. The two brothers locked eyes and broke into a second fit of giggles.

"That was just too easy!" Duo chuckled happily.

"Yes, Father really needs to get a clue." Quatre agreed with a small giggle. The two brothers regarded each other a moment cherishing the time together. It hadn't been all that long ago that Quatre had discovered he had a brother. Cut from the same mold they looked remarkably alike. The same heart-shaped face and large eyes their mother had but Quatre looked almost identical to the deceased women with pale golden hair and beautiful blue-green eyes that looked as if they had been made from drops of the ocean. His slightly larger brother had gorgeous amethyst eyes that sparkled with mischief, and his hair fell past his buttocks held together in a braid that resembled a long chestnut silk rope. No one really knew where he got his looks. . . some recessive genes from an ancestor, they all assumed. Quatre had been named after his mother Quatrine and Duo had acquired his name living on the streets. He had, for some reason, been kidnapped so soon after he was born the family had just claimed that he died during birth.

Quatre had grown up in a life of privilege hating every minute of it, while Duo had grown up like a regular street urchin loving every day. They had met in the city one day and became fast friends; Quatre protecting Duo from those who were after him and Duo helping Quatre ditch his overprotective guard. When his father had found out whom, or more like what, his son had been associating with, he had demanded to see both his son and the street rat immediately. The minute he saw Duo's large indigo eyes, Master Winner recognized his long lost son, and the two had been official brothers ever since. But as Duo said, they really didn't need some official proclamation to state something that they already knew. 

The two boys started to move again, pushing through the dense foliage, heading toward the large fire burning in the distance. It had become an annual tradition for the two boys to visit the traveling bands of gypsies that rested here during the summer: one band in particular.

The loud rustle of bushes alerted the resting gypsies, but none of them made a move to hide. The only people to visit this late were, "those charming Winner boys." As Heero and Trowa's Grandmother an older women of 66, liked to refer to them. The gypsies all knew and adored both of the boys; the eternally cheerful braided boy and the sweet soft-spoken blonde were always welcome in their camp. Grandmother had raised her daughter's sons after their parents had been killed in an accident. Quiet and withdrawn she hoped the two Winners would help to draw them out of their shells. They rarely talked and though Trowa would often play the flute during the dancing neither joined. Duo's almost obnoxious friendliness and Quatre's gentle caring might be just what was needed with her boys.

__

Speak of the devils. She thought chuckling slightly as Duo literally burst out of a nearby bush dragging a dazed blonde behind him. Duo whipped the cloaks from both of their shoulders proving that while they had grown older they still preferred traditional colors. Duo looked like a regular thief in the black button down shirt and pants he wore with matching leather boots, and Quatre looked charmingly adorable in light blue and beige. The blonde held a small case of some sort and Grandmother smiled as she recognized the petite blonde's beloved violin. The shyer of the two, he preferred to play with the other instrumentalists rather then dance. Duo on the other hand waded into the sea of dancers and soon became not part of the flow but more of a centerpiece. He had an inherent grace and style that few could match, many admired, and only the gypsies possess . . . only the gypsies and Duo. As he danced Duo looked around wherever he turned as if searching for someone. After a few minutes of visually hunting he had nothing to show for it. Duo sighed, _well if he hasn't gotten a clue after four years he never will._ Resigned to this thought, Duo pushed his lonely thoughts aside and gave all he had to dancing his sorrow away. 

Quatre giggled at his brother's lack of inhibition and settled down on the ground pulling out the fine tuned instrument. He held the violin lovingly, cradling it under his chin, as one would rock a baby. He drew the polished bow across the strings and soon joined the fast paced, sprightly music. Two boys watched the newcomers closely. The taller of the two, a boy with tawny colored hair, darkly tanned skin and intense emerald eyes wore a dark green lace-up shirt and dark brown pants with a pair of leather riding boots. He also held a small tube in his hand that would glint slightly as the light from the jumping flames reflected off of it's surface. The second was too covered in shadow to define.

Grandmother watched in amusement as her older grandson, Trowa, a boy of 18, with long light auburn bangs and emerald eyes, settled down next to Quatre and, after giving him a small smile that made the blonde blush delicately and flub a few bars, raised a sliver flute to his lips joining the melody. Heero the younger at 16 was nowhere to be seen. As Trowa and Quatre played the blonde occasionally sent small shy glances of longing and affection to the mysterious green-eyed boy when he wasn't watching.

Duo closed his eyes and lost himself to the beat thundering in his ears and heart as he moved in and out of the wildly spinning circles. Never once noticing the intense look another person was giving him, watching every move, waiting to make his own.

__

CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sound cut through the music stunning some and exciting others. Duo looked up and saw one of this troop's main attractions, and in his opinion the best. The boy's name was Heero, and like Duo, he was about 5'3" that was where the similarities ended. Heero had dark mahogany hair and deep Prussian blue eyes. He was dressed in a white peasant shirt, a pair of tan soft leather pants, and brown leather boots. He was the best whip master most had ever seen. Duo had seen him perform; no one's talent equaled his, and quite frankly, no one looked as good either. The sound came again and the lash of the whip snapped over Duo's head. Grandmother smiled and silently cheered her grandson on. He had finally chosen a lover.

Duo grinned as the other dancers moved out of the fire's light. He, however, stayed. Heero breathed a sigh of relief; the first part of the test had been passed. Duo had stayed in the circle meaning he was willing to be Heero's lover. . . if Heero could catch him. Duo had seen this ritual before; it was a test of trust. The person choose the lover-to-be, but if Duo had stepped out of the circle the test would have been over before it had even started.

Heero raised the whip again and Duo immediately began dancing around the fire once more. The lash whistled as Heero brought it down. The stinging tip snapped against Duo's arm tearing a strip of black fabric away and revealing the olive skin underneath completely unharmed. The other gypsies and Quatre watched Duo's face intently to see if the boy would flinch. The dancing boy continued to smile the same sly grin as he moved next to the large bonfire the gypsies always had. Heero continued to crack the whip tearing strips of fabric from Duo's arms and legs as he danced seductively in the flickering firelight. Heero's eyes never strayed from Duo's, if the dancing boy flinched the test would immediately be over. Duo had to trust Heero not to hurt him. 

Trowa looked down at the small blonde by his side. The cherubic face was flushed with excitement and his eyes glittered with happiness for his brother, but in their depths slight sadness also lingered. 

Soon both Duo and Heero's skin shone with perspiration in the flame's glow. Holes riddled Duo's shirt and pants, but none of the skin had even so much as a rash. Duo began to dodge teasingly in and out of Heero's reach, flashes of skin pale beneath the dark fabric he wore. There was a challenging look in Duo's eyes, as if daring Heero to try to catch and tame him. While the latter had never crossed Heero mind the former looked very appealing to the piker. Heero growled in frustration as Duo danced away from him again. Fed up with this game Duo was playing, Heero waited until the sprightly boy was within range and snapped the whip once more. The end encircled Duo's wrist and tightened. The transfer was so quick most couldn't follow. One minute Duo had been dancing and teasing Heero, the next he was slung over the gypsy's shoulder, and the place where the whip had been wound around Duo's arm bore no evidence of the hold. Duo was so surprised he didn't even fight as Heero began to walk away. Duo regained his lost composure and gave the watching crowd a smile and a wink, that simply put, said, "Well it took him long enough, but I finally bagged my man!" The crowd cheered and clapped wildly as Heero triumphantly carried his prize to his wagon. No one expected to see them until late tomorrow morning.

Trowa watched his brother march up to their wagon and disappear inside. Well it looked like he'd be spending the night in one of the tents. But, perhaps, not alone. He looked down at the angelic blonde next to him and smiled. He had caught the looks the small boy gave him when he thought Trowa wasn't watching. Standing he caught the pale hand in his own and hauled him up. Quatre cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion passing over his face as he was lifted into Trowa's arms and carried over to one of the tents the gypsies used. A blush of understanding passed across the blonde's cheeks as he noticed their destination, but a shy smile played at the corners of the pink lips belying any doubt of the small boy's affection. 

Grandmother smiled, she was proud of both her grandsons and knew their mother would be happy as well. 


End file.
